


Two Peas In A Pod

by Icantevenrn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenrn/pseuds/Icantevenrn
Summary: Armitage Hux is rarely wrong about things, but when he is; oh boy he gets it really wrong. (Spoilers for The Last Jedi)





	Two Peas In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

> I just like dark!Kylo okay, I just do so don't blame me if this is sounds a little rushed and not of top quality. I just wanted to be able to remember the stuff I want to write cos y'know bipolar messes with your girl's memory. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

There were only 2 people in the entire galaxy that were able to make General Armitage Hux fear for his life; Supreme Leader Ren and his wife Lady (Y/N). Ever since she came aboard the newly fixed Supremacy, the First Order began to run efficiently like a well-oiled machine. 

Before that, both Ren and him were at their wits’ end with each other and this definitely had an effect on their respective jobs. If you asked Hux, it was almost impossible to follow orders that came from a man who had an unpredictable temper. Most of the time he felt like he was playing a guessing game every week to see what insignificant thing was going to set off the Supreme Leader next. The only reason why he’s still alive and not force choked is because Ren needs a military strategist or he would just be a whiny baby who could move things with his mind. He knows how truly pathetic Ren is especially after what happened with the scavenger girl, all he’s waiting for is an opportunity to come alone where he can eliminate that sorry excuse of a human being and claim his rightful place as Supreme Leader once and for all.

However, ever since Ren met that wench; Hux realized that he could kiss his plans of being the new Supreme Leader goodbye. What started out as a simple diplomacy meeting with a conquered planet turned into so much more and before he knew it suddenly the happy couple were announcing a wedding. Everyone working for the First Order was forced to attend the momentous occasion and Hux was no exception. Despite how terribly he felt, he doesn’t deny that Ren surprisingly knows how to party when he wants to. The wedding was lavish and held at the home planet of the newly-named Lady (Y/N). Gold and white streamers hung from the pillars and ceilings of the palace, guests everywhere were stuffing their faces with local delicacies that were spread out on buffet tables and right in the center of everything were the bride and groom having the time of their lives dancing. He merely watched from afar as Ren took her hand in his and allowed the music in the air to guide their movements, all the while never breaking his sickeningly loving gaze from her emerald irises. He finally decided he had enough of this disgusting display after a while and got up to refill his drink, but not before he caught the small smile that graced Ren’s face. At that moment, he thought to himself that maybe this union isn’t going to be so bad afterall; she’ll probably make him weaker than he already is which will give way for Hux to rise. 

He couldn’t be more wrong about that statement even if he tried.

As soon as the wedding was over and the couple returned from their honeymoon, Ren called for a meeting in the grand hall where he announced to everyone present that his wife had just as much authority as he did and if anyone dared to defy her they would have to answer to him personally. If you asked Hux what Ren did was completely unnecessary because it was pretty obvious no one was stupid enough to do so. He was proven wrong though, when one day a low level technician was caught bad mouthing Ren and she overheard it. He was expecting the sounds of a lightsaber being swung around and screaming to start echoing from a nearby room, but there was nothing. He knew it wasn’t his place to spy and that he would probably be slaughtered if anyone saw him, but the other officers on the Supremacy feared him as much as they did Ren so he wasn’t too bothered. He pulled up security footage from every single room in the ship and to his shock, it wasn’t Ren holding the saber but his wife. Her husband was standing right beside her, completely calm and ordered nearby stormtroopers to throw the idiot out into space for him to die. 

Now, when Hux hears the click clack of her heels down the hallway, he knows better than to say anything spiteful regarding her or her headcase of a husband. He’s also extra careful with his thoughts in their presence since he suspects she’s a force sensitive whom Ren probably trains in secret. It took him a while but now he knows that she is the Light to his Darkness, she balances him out and he’s kinda thankful for her because of that; it saves the First Order a fortune since they no longer have to clean up after Ren’s temper tantrums. As expected from the wife of the Supreme Leader, she lives in luxury and is surrounded by only the best but make no mistake; she is more than capable of getting down and dirty to achieve her objectives. Her mastery in various languages, fighting styles and even military strategy has made her a valuable asset to the First Order but what makes her a worthy partner in Hux’s eyes is her ability to tame the uncontrollable Kylo Ren. Somehow, she got his temper under control and managed to harness all of that unused energy into beneficial things like doing his job instead of brooding or moping around, all of which are feats to be amazed by. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.

‘’Ah, General Hux it seems that you find something else more fascinating than what I have to say. Care to enlighten me on what it is before I gouge out your eyeballs.’’

‘’No Lady (Y/N), forgive me for my thoughtlessness.’’

‘’Good answer General. I just had my nails painted and I would hate to get them dirty, especially with your blood. Now, do I make myself clear?’’

‘’Yes, Lady (Y/N).’’


End file.
